One Hundred Snapshots
by Jedi Knight Cheeze
Summary: A 100 theme challenge story to the tune of The Ace Attorney series. Drabbles of comedy, adventure, romance, angst, tragedy, family, friendship, and more. Spoilers. -Can't Beat the Classics: "Mr. Wright...is that really your ringtone?"-
1. First Day of School

**Title:** First Day of School

**Prompt: **#1-Introduction

**Characters: **Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth, Larry Butz

**Author Notes: **Well, welcome to my fic! I'm taking a 100 themes challenge, and I hope to have a lot of fun while doing so. Number one on the list is 'Introduction', which I guess you're supposed to use to introduce the challenge to your readers, but I'm doing that now. The drabble to come will be a different take on 'Introduction'. Oh, and this is the only number I'm doing in order. Special thanks to Candyland, because reading her Fanfic100 helped me plan this fic. I think I've rambled enough now, and I promise that most of my author notes won't be this long.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Phoenix Wright, I would be working on making GS5, not writing fanfiction.

**Summary: **He was so scared that first day of school. But then again, that was before he met _them_.

* * *

The first day of Kindergarten is a huge stepping stone in every child's life. It can also be one of the scariest days they'll ever go through.

As he walked down the long, lonely corridor to his new classroom, 5-year-old Miles Edgeworth held on tightly to his father's hand. He was dreading the moment when he would have to release that hand, and wander off into his classroom by himself. The boy was beside himself with nerves; feeling more nauseous with every step. Then came his father's voice, and the words he didn't want to hear.

"Miles, we're here."

The young boy gulped and looked up at his father.

"C-can't you stay with me just for today?"

His father smiled gently and patted Miles' head.

"No, I have to go to work. You'll be fine, I promise," he said as he opened the door.

Inside, several children were already running around and playing before school began. Mr. Edgeworth kneeled down so he was eye-level with his son.

"Now, you'll be on your best behavior today, right?"

"Y-yessir."

"Good," he said, hugging his son, "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Dad, you don't have to go yet. School hasn't even started yet."

"You're going to be fine, Miles. Can you be brave for me and stay here all by yourself?"

"O-ok…"

"That's my boy. Have fun today, ok? I love you."

"I love you too."

And with these parting words, Miles' father had gone, and the world had grown considerably colder.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hiya!"

Miles blinked when he heard the voice and turned around to see who had spoken to him. Who he saw was another young boy with spiky brown hair, smiling friendlily at him.

Miles couldn't think of any reason why he should be smiling.

It had only been ten minutes since his father had dropped him off, but already he was lonely and miserable, sitting alone in a corner of the classroom. He wanted to go home, but he had promised his father he would be brave, so he forced himself to smile back at the boy.

"H-hello…"

"My name's Phoenix. What's your name?"

"Miles…I'm Miles."

"Miles, huh? That's a cool name. I haven't ever met anyone named Miles. Well, I haven't exactly met another Phoenix either, though," he said, grinning brightly. But his grin disappeared when he saw that his classmate was staring at his feet, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Ah…I'm sorry! I meant that as a compliment!"

Miles couldn't gather up the courage to tell the boy that it didn't bother him, that he just wasn't in the mood for jokes, so he settled for smiling again and shaking his head apologetically.

Phoenix studied him for a minute, then was grinning once again.

"C'mon! There's someone I want you to meet!"

And before Miles could protest, Phoenix had grabbed him by the arm and was dragging him across the classroom. They stopped in front of a boy with scraggly orange hair, playing with a set of alphabet blocks.

"Hey, Larry," Phoenix said as they walked up.

The boy looked up. "Nick! Help me finish my block tower!"

"Hold on a second, Larry! I want you to meet my new friend."

_Friend?_

"Larry, this is Miles. Miles, this is my best friend, Larry."

Larry gave Miles a lopsided grin.

"Nice to meetcha, Miles! Now, are you two going to help me or what?"

They spent the next few minutes building up a huge block tower only to have Larry knock it over at the last second on accident. Miles was just beginning to relax a little bit when they all heard the teacher's voice.

"All right, students! Class is about to begin. Go ahead and find a desk to sit at, you can sit wherever you want."

"Yeah!" Larry hollered, "C'mon, Nick, all the good seats'll be gone!"

"Yeah! C'mon! Hurry!" Phoenix said, springing up and racing after Larry, leaving Miles alone in a pile of bricks.

"W-wait! Guys!"

He stood up and quickly began straightening out the blocks, but by the time he had finished and looked over at the desks, he couldn't see a single open desk. He felt his eyes begin to water.

_Great, just great…thanks guys…_

"Hey, Miles!"

He turned his head slightly at the sound of his name, and saw Phoenix and Larry waving at him.

"We saved you a desk!" Phoenix called.

"Yeah, it was easy!" Larry said, giving another lopsided grin. "No one else wanted to sit between the two of us!"

In spite of himself, Miles found himself smiling.. Well, maybe this day wasn't going to be so horrible after all.

--

**My my, for 5-year-olds, they sure do have an extensive vocabulary... 0-0 Maybe I made them just a smidge too grown up…and yes, I do know they met when they were 9 or so. This made for a cuter story. :3**


	2. Tears of Joy

**Title: **Tears of Joy

**Prompt: **#26-Tears

**Pairings: **Phoenix x Iris

**Author Note: **Just a little something for Feenris week…even if it is a little late and doesn't follow any of the week's prompts.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Phoenix Wright, I wouldn't have to come up with clever disclaimer lines, now would I?

**Summary: **Here she was, crying again. This time, however, things were a bit different.

* * *

Iris had gotten used to crying over Phoenix Wright.

Ever since that day when her sister struck out on her own, taking matters into her own hands, and successfully crumbling the precarious perch Iris had been standing on, trying to balance her love for Phoenix and the pain of fooling him with the foreboding of what would happen if she failed to get that necklace back. That day, when Dahlia decided she had had enough of waiting, everything seemed to fall down around her, and before she knew it she had lost her sister…and she had lost Phoenix as well.

She wanted to seek him out, to tell him everything. But she had already caused him so much pain…she couldn't bear to cause him anymore. So she shouldered that secret and the pain that came with it all by herself. She tried her best to stay strong, and managed to stay cheerful in public, but often, late at night, long after Bikini had retired to her room, when there was only the darkness to comfort her, she would break down and cry until she had no tears left to give. It went on like this for six long years. Then one day he suddenly walked back into her life.

There was a spirit medium arriving at the Temple for training. She knew who this spirit medium was. She knew the danger Maya Fey was in. What she didn't know was who Maya Fey was bringing with her to the temple.

Neither Phoenix nor Iris said anything as their eyes met for the first time in six years, but Iris could easily see the recognition in his eyes. There was something else in his eyes, as well…almost like sadness. It didn't take long for those eyes to overwhelm her, and she quickly excused herself and practically ran back to her room.

They met again on her way to ring the lights-out bell later that night. Awkward conversation went on for a bit. Then Phoenix's eyes grew sad again, and he asked, "Iris, I never told you my name is Phoenix Wright. Have we met before?"

Iris froze, caught in his gaze like a deer in headlights. His eyes were questioning, as well as sad, and in that moment Iris realized the reason for this.

He was still hurting from what had happened six years ago. And he was looking for answers. It occurred to her for the first time that hiding the truth from him for all those years may have actually been hurting him.

And that hurt her. Because that was the last thing she wanted.

She almost broke down and told him everything then and there, but she realized that this was neither the time nor place. At least, that's what she told herself as she denied ever seeing him before. She was about to walk away when she remembered the danger Maya was in. If she was in danger…

After Iris gave Phoenix her hood for protection, she quickly rang the bell and returned to her room. Only then did the tears come, silently, so that in the darkness of her room no one would ever know that she was once again crying over Phoenix Wright. The tears stopped soon enough, and she found herself drifting off to sleep.

She hadn't been asleep long when the sound of her phone ringing woke her up. Recognizing the number immediately, her heart started beating faster as she answered.

"Yes, this is Iris."

"Hey, Iris. I need your help down here. Things haven't exactly gone according to plan…"

XxXxXxXxXx

The verdict had been handed down. She had been acquitted. She had kept her promise to Mr. Edgeworth, and had told Phoenix everything. And it had been a pleasant shock to learn that he hadn't given up on her, had never stopped believing in her. Now her heart skipped a beat as she looked up and saw him walking hesitantly towards her. She stood up slowly from her seat on one of the couches in the defendant's lobby as he approached. He stopped in front of her. Neither said anything for a long while. Then, before Iris could react, Phoenix pulled her into a tight embrace. Iris was caught completely off-guard, but after a split-second of hesitation, she was hugging him back, happy to be in his arms again, if only for this moment. She felt the tears coming again as he pulled away, smiling gently at her and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Let's promise to see each other again a little bit sooner than another six years, ok?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. His smile wavered a bit.

"Hey…are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Feenie. Really."

In fact, she was better than fine. After all, Iris had gotten used to crying because of Phoenix Wright. This time, however, was a bit different. This time, her tears were of relief and joy. This time, she was crying because after all these years, things were finally looking up. And the prospect of a brighter tomorrow-with her Feenie back in her life-made her feel happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about this piece…well, anyway, let me know what you think.**


	3. I'll Be Waiting

**Title: **I'll be waiting

**Prompt: **#55-Waiting

**Pairings: **Edgeworth x Franziska

**Author Note: **This one's for ma-yonaka14's birthday. Happy Birthday, Corny! Hope you like the story! This is my first time writing Franziska x Edgeworth...

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim to own anything, so don't try and sue me. You'd lose anyway. I know a few _very _good lawyers.

**Summary: **"You don't have to come home right away. Just know I'll be waiting for you to get back."

--

There was an incident, when Franziska von Karma was 11 years old, where she became so overwhelmed by the strict rules of the von Karma household that she angrily confronted her father. After a particularly loud shouting match, she had flung open the front door and had stalked out of the house, fuming. She didn't know where she was going to go, only that she couldn't stand where she was a minute longer. She began walking down the long highway leading away from the von Karma mansion. The walking slowly neutralized her anger, and soon she took a deep, calming breath, and thought about what to do next.

She wasn't going back. That much she knew. But where could an 11-year-old runaway go? Miserable, she sat down on the side of the road and began to cry.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't even hear the car engine approaching her until it had come to a rest very near her. A familiar voice reached her ears.

"Franziska, get in the car."

She glared up at 18-year-old Miles Edgeworth.

"No! I'm not going back! You can't make me!"

After a long stare-down, Edgeworth finally relented, sighing.

"Fine. You're right. I can't make you do anything you don't want to do. But can you just hear me out? I know life can be stressful at home. And I know you're really upset right now. So you don't have to come home right away. Take your time, think things through. But Franziska? Please promise me this. Don't disappear forever. You have to come back. It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow, or even next week. Just know I'll be waiting for you to come around. …I'll be seeing you," he added quietly as he pulled away, turning around and heading back to the von Karma household. Franziska felt the tears coming again. She sat there, letting her grief and anger out, for another half hour. Then she slowly drew herself to her feet and began the long trek home. She got back just as the sun started to disappear between the trees. Her mother immediately wrapped her in a huge hug, fussing and crying and laughing with relief. At some point in all the commotion, Franziska happened to look into the doorway leading into the corridor that lead to the stairs. Miles was standing there. He smiled, then disappeared into the corridor. Neither of them ever talked about the events of that day. Not one word was exchanged about how Franziska had almost run away from home, never coming back. Soon the whole incident was lost in time.

15 years later, Miles Edgeworth proposed to a very grown-up Franziska von Karma. On a beautiful summer day they said their I dos, and began their life together. It wasn't long, however, before the reality of the real world kicked in. Stress and strain created tension between them, and started to weight down the 'happy' couple. One day, after a particularly loud shouting match, Franziska stormed out, hopped in her car, and began to drive away. She saw her husband fading from view in her rearview mirror, but she refused to turn around. Her cell-phone rang. Instantly recognizing the caller ID, she angrily tossed the phone into the passenger seat. A few moments later, her phone buzzed, telling her she needed to check her voicemail. Hesitating at first, she grabbed her phone. Might as well give the fool one last chance to plead his case. This had better be good.

"You have one new message," The monotone female voice informed her, "Message one:"

There was a brief pause, then Miles Edgeworth's voice took over.

"…I knew you wouldn't pick up. Please, just hear me out. You don't have to listen, or believe me, but give me a chance. I-I can't make you do anything you don't want to. And I know life can be really stressful at home. You're really upset right now, and I understand that. So…you don't have to come home right away. Take your time, think things through. But honey? Please come back someday. Don't disappear forever. I love you. You have to come back. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, or next week, or even next year. Just know I'll be waiting for you to come around. And I'll keep waiting as long as it takes. Even if it takes forever."

"…There are no more messages. Saved message-"

Franziska slowly hung up the phone. She tossed it back into the passenger's seat. For a long time, she did nothing but drive, pouring on the speed. Then, she pulled over to a roadside motel and booked a room for the night.

This time, it took her four days to make her way home. When she got there, she found Miles Edgeworth waiting for her, just like he had promised her. And while neither ever thought of leaving again, It wouldn't have mattered if they did. For each would wait for the other as long as necessary, so they could be together again.

* * *

**Wow. Cheesiest ending ever. In any case, have a happy birthday, Corny! **


	4. Bake Date

**Title: **Bake Date

**Prompt: **#20-Cookies

**Pairings: **Implied Larry x Maya

**Author note: **There isn't enough Larry x Maya in the world, so I wrote this.AndI don't know why the Wright and Co. Law Offices have a kitchen, so don't ask.

**Disclaimer: **If I didn't own the Ace Attorney series last chapter, why would I own it this chapter?

**Summary: **Hey, baking cookies was a great way to spend a Saturday afternoon. Especially when your cooking partner was a cute as Maya was.

--

It wasn't very often that Larry stopped by Wright and Co. Law Offices. In fact, the only time he did stop by was when he needed a loan from Nick.

His latest girlfriend McKayla had recently dumped him, leaving him high and dry. And if he planned on asking the beautiful Namine out, he was going to need some money.

And so now he found himself walking into his friend's office, looking around for a familiar face. The place seemed deserted, which was very strange at this time of day.

"Helloooooo! Nick, you home?"

Footsteps came toward him from the back, but he soon saw it wasn't Nick approaching him.

"Larry!" Maya exclaimed, walking out into the front office, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Nick, and…um…uh…Maya? Why are you wearing an apron?"

Maya looked down at her outfit. She smiled.

"I'm baking cookies for Pearly! She got a one hundred on her reading test yesterday!"

"Really? That's great! I always failed those things. But Pearl's real smart! I bet she aces all her tests!"

"Well, she usually does well, but a one hundred is something to celebrate!"

"Yeah! And maybe you could share some cookies with your good buddy Larry…?" Larry trailed off, hopeful.

Maya smiled. "Tell you what. Nick's out right now, so while you're waiting for him to get back, why don't you help me make the cookies? If you help, you can have some."

Of course, Larry accepted. The idea of free cookies-heck, free anything in his current financial position-was too good to pass up. Unfortunately, Larry had never been the best cook. Over the course of the next hour, he managed to spill flour all over the floor, drop eggshells in the batter, and eat half of the brown sugar before it got into the bowl.

But in the end, as the cookies were placed in the oven, both Larry and Maya were laughing. Baking cookies, Larry decided, wasn't a half-bad way to spend a Saturday afternoon, especially when your cooking partner was a cute as Maya was. As they watched the cookies bake, she glanced over at him, smile bright, eyes dancing. He smiled back, surprised at the skip his heart took when their eyes met.

When the cookies were done, Maya removed them carefully and set them on potholders on the table.

"They're still hot," she said, "but you're welcome to take some."

Larry took her up on her offer. Warm cookies were the best. As he took his first bite, he congratulated himself silently. They were freaking amazing. He was on his third cookie when Phoenix showed up. He raised one eyebrow, taking in the curios scene in front of him.

"Larry helped me make the cookies for Pearly!" Maya explained cheerfully. "Oh! That's right! You needed something from Nick, right Larry?"

"Well, I did, but I…forgot what it was," Larry said sheepishly.

Phoenix smirked. "Whatever you say, Larry." He walked back into his desk area, leaving Larry and Maya alone again. Maya leaned over and kissed Larry on the cheek.

"Thanks for all the help," she said.

"Hey, don't mention it. I better get going, though. Tell Pearl I said congrats, ok?"

"Ok, I will! See you around!"

As Larry walked out of Wright and Co. Law Offices and back into the world, he thought about the lovely Namine.

Well, he could probably wait a little bit longer to ask her out. After all, there seemed to be even lovelier girls closer to him than he thought.


	5. The Grim Reaper has Spiky Hair

**Title: **The Grim Reaper has Spiky Hair

**Prompt: **#43-Dying

**Characters: **Phoenix Wright, Maya Fey, Pearl Fey

**Author note: **This idea might have been done before, I'm not sure. In any case, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Summary: **"Hey Nick, have you ever noticed that wherever we go, someone's murdered?"

--

Phoenix had never really cared for carnivals. There was way too much noise, and too many people. So why he chose to spend his first day off in almost a month at the state fair was beyond him.

Then again, Maya and Pearl had begged him. And it was pretty hard to say no to two sets of bambi eyes.

And so he found himself amidst what seemed to be a million other people, with the smell in the air a strange mix of goat dung and chili fries. So far things had gone smoother than he had expected, and he began to relax a little bit.

"This place is so much fun!" Pearl exclaimed, bouncing with joy.

"Yeah!" Maya agreed, "I just hope that…well, you know." She looked over at Phoenix, who gave her a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed. "Well, whenever we go anywhere, someone always ends up dying. It's like…one of us is secretly the Grim Reaper or something."

"Maya, that's ridiculous."

"Maybe…or maybe that's what you want us to think, because _you're _the Grim Reaper!"

"Uh huh. And that's why I spend my life saving people's lives in court."

"Exactly! Don't you see? It's the perfect cover!"

Phoenix gave an exasperated groan. "Maya, stop being silly. You know there's no way I could possibly be the Grim Reaper. Besides, you're original observation that people always die around us is totally exaggerated!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is-"

"Stop it, you two! You can't fight when you're in love!"

Pearl's comment quickly pushed the quarrel out of their minds.

But, twenty minutes, while passing by the Ferris wheel, the three heard screams and yells of terror.

"Oh my-! Someone call 911! He-he's been stabbed!"

And as everyone else ran around in no particular formation, three bystanders stood still, taking in the scene. Phoenix turned to his assistant.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop giving me that look, Maya."


	6. Guilt

**Title: **Guilt

**Prompt: **#16-Questioning

**Characters: **Phoenix Wright

**Author Notes: **…Ugh this is so short. D: Not my favorite, but at least I updated?

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, so you no sue.

**Summary: **He had asked this question plenty of times before. He was about to learn why they said you should never ask it.

* * *

Phoenix Wright stared at his client from the other side of the glass separating them. Something was wrong. Usually, this first visit brought disbelief. Horror. Anger and despair. But this man….he stared back at Phoenix with a calm, almost cold composure. There was even a small smile playing about his lips.

Something was definitely wrong here.

"You're accused of killing your younger brother, Mr. Troyman," Phoenix said.

"I know." Troyman smiled. "That's why you're here. Best in the business, right?"

"Um…" To be honest, he felt uncomfortable now. "I-I'm sorry for your loss."

"Huh? Oh. Well, thanks." Troyland drummed his fingers on the counter in front of him. "You're going to start on my case now, right?"

"Yes, sir. But, before I do…I have a question."

"…Yes?"

It was a question attorneys were not supposed to ask. One that Phoenix always asked. Still, he was scared of the answer this time.

"Mr. Troyland…did you kill your brother?"

Troyland laughed, then grinned. "Well…yes. Yes I did."

The scariest part was that Phoenix believed him.


	7. Her Eyes

**Title: **Her Eyes

**Prompt: **#37-Eyes

**Characters: **Lamiroir, Machi Tobaye

**Author Notes: **Um…so it's actually been forever since I've played the case with these two in it, so…I'm sorry if it doesn't exactly sound like them. And this one is also hopelessly short. But I still kind of like this one.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**Summary: **He had always been her eyes. So, in a way, this was fitting.

* * *

He had always been her eyes.

Ever since she found herself in a strange land, not knowing who she was, not being able to see anything, he had been there, guiding her.

And then, even when her career had taken off, he had still followed her, helping her whenever he could. He even pretended to be blind himself to protect her image.

Even after the events that led to his being tried as a smuggler, she vistied him in jail as often as she could. And he promised once he was released he would help her again.

Through it all, as long as she could remember, he had never left. He was always there, helping her see, helping her move, helping her live.

So, in a way, this was fitting.

She heard doctors bustling about her, but she did not open her eyes. She would not, either. Not until she knew he was there.

A doctor had gone to get him. He was here on specail request. They had let him out of jail for the day just for this. She hoped it wouldn't be long…

"Lamiroir?"

His voice.

She smiled and opened her eyes.

Slowly, he came into focus.

A young boy with blonde hair and the bluest eyes you could imagine. He was looking at her with some concern.

"…Did it work?"

In response, she hugged him, pulling him close.

"Oh, Machi," she said. "Yes. It did."

He had always been her eyes. So she made sure that with her new ones, he was the first thing she saw.


	8. Can't Beat the Classics

**Title: **Can't Beat the Classics

**Prompt: **#24-Orly?

**Characters: **Phoenix Wright, Apollo Justice, Trucy Wright, Miles Edgeworth

**Author Notes: **Time for a less serious drabble. This one was fun. :D And for the record, In case you're wondering about his behavior here, I think Phoenix would start acting more like his old self again after finally taking Kristoph down for good. That's my theory, anyway. Also, I love Apollo. And I'm letting him pick on Phoenix for a change. That is all.

**Disclaimer: **I'm running out of clever ways to say I don't own this stuff. D:

**Summary: **"Mr. Wright…is that really your ringtone?"

* * *

Dun dun duuun dun dun, dun dun dun DUN!

Phoenix heard the familiar tune from across the office and moved to grab his cell phone. Just as he was about to pick up, however, he saw a very incredulous-looking attorney staring at him.

"What?" he asked Apollo.

"Mr. Wright…is that really your ringtone?"

"Huh? Yeah, what about it?"

"Is it what I think it is?"

"Is what what you think it is?" Trucy asked, walking into the room. At this point, the phone had stopped ringing.

"I think it was the Steel Samurai theme song," Apollo said.

"The Steel Samurai? Oh, I love that show! I watch reruns of it all the time!"

"I loved it too," Apollo agreed, "When I was a _kid_. Mr. Wright, why is it your ringtone?"

"Uh…it's not."

"Oh, come on, Daddy," Trucy said, giggling. "Now that I think about it, it really does sound like it."

"You're both hearing things. My ringtone is not-"

His phone rang again.

Dun dun duuun dun dun, dun dun dun DUN!

Trucy and Apollo looked from the phone to Phoenix, smug, I-knew-it smiles on their faces.

Phoenix picked up the phone hurriedly.

"Yes, hello?"

"Ah, Wright. There you are."

"Sorry. I, uh…Trucy and Apollo had something to ask me."

"His ringtone's the Steel Samurai, Uncle Edgeworth!" Trucy shouted.

"Hmm. So that's what they were asking you about?" There was a hint of humor in Edgeworth's tone.

"I was just about to tell them," Phoenix said, more to Apollo and Trucy than to Edgeworth, "That the Steel Samurai only plays when you call. Since it's your favorite show and all."

"…Throwing me under the bus, are we, Wright?"

"I don't know, Daddy," Trucy said, giggling again. "Uncle Edgeworth must call you an awful lot. That's the only ringtone _I've_ ever heard on your phone."

"As soon as he hangs up, I'll call him," Apollo said, grinning. "I want to know what _my _ringer ID is."

"Please don't," Phoenix said to Apollo, then to Edgeworth asked, "What did you want, anyway?"

"I've forgotten," Edgeworth replied, "But I find your family's misadventures much more interesting, anyway."

"Oh, you're so funny, Edgeworth," Phoenix muttered.

"So, Daddy?" Trucy asked. "Are you going to admit it to us?"

"...Alright, fine. It's the Steel Samurai theme."

As Trucy and Apollo exchanged hi-fives, Phoenix added, "But I worked with the Steel Samurai on a case, so the song is more than just a TV jingle-"

"A likely story!" Trucy said, jokingly.

"It's true! Just ask Edgeworth!"

From the phone, Phoenix heard, "I have no recollection of such a case."

"…You do too!"


End file.
